1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate generally to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD generally includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light thereto.
Among the LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels while no electric field is applied, has been in the limelight because its contrast ratio is high and a wide reference viewing angle is easily implemented. Herein, the reference viewing angle refers to a viewing angle at which a contrast ratio is 1:10 or a luminance inversion limit angle between grays.
For such an LCD mode, in order to make lateral visibility close to front visibility, a method has been proposed in which one pixel is divided into two subpixels having different transmittance by applying different voltages to the two subpixels.